


In The Snow

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Ereshkigal had a crush on her Master, but was hesitant to chase it. Ishtar was more than willing to mess with her sister... though she didn't expect the outcome.





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, alongside Atalanta, Ereshkigal is one of my favourite Fate characters along. Might get around to doing a few more stories with her in future.

''You SO have a crush on him~!''

''I do not, so SHUT UP!''

''Aw, you're so cute when you're angry~!''

''SILENCE!''

The argument echoed throughout the halls of Chaldea, warding off anyone who happened to be walking towards that particular hallway as the two goddesses waged a verbal war. Ereshkigal's face was alight with a pink blush while Ishtar wore a teasing smirk, something that only served to infuriate the blonde goddess further.

Ishtar laughed, hiding it behind a delicate hand. ''Pfft... I bet you can't even seduce him if you tried!''

''I-I could so!'' Ereshkigal barked back, blushing brighter at the thought.

Ishtar stared at her with amusement before a thought struck her, making her smirk widen. Instantly that set Ereshkigal on edge, having seen that same smirk many times before, and it always had embarrassing consequences for the target. In this case, Ereshkigal herself.

''If you say so...'' Ishtar said in a sing-song tone, before snapping her fingers.

A flurry of magical runes appeared around Ereshkigal, startling her, before it was over in an instant. Her black bodysuit disappeared, shredded by invisible winds so precise they didn't cut her skin even a tiny bit, making it seem like her outfit simply vanished.

''EEK!'' Ereshkigal shrieked, her face exploding into an atomic red as she hastily grasped her cloak, pulling it in and covering her nude body.

''Hope you like Winter.'' Ishtar winked, waving dismissively and summoning a magic circle beneath her embarrassed sister. ''See ya.''

''Y-YOU BI-''

Whatever curse she intended to bark was cut off as she vanished in a flash.

X-x-X

''I swear to Irkalla I'll obliterate that bitch of a goddess!''

Ereshkigal's angry shout echoed across the vast snowfield before her. She was easily several miles outside of Chaldea, surrounded by a sparse and leafless forest of thin birch trees, snow as far as the eye could see. It was relatively cold, but due to her nature as both as Divine entity and a Heroic Spirit, it bothered her very little.

The blonde goddess grit her teeth, barely withholding her explosive ranting as she forced herself to calm down. The wards around Chaldea prevented her from simply teleporting back with her own magic, but that was of little consequence – it'd take about an hour or two to walk back, but that was hardly anything to a being such a her, who had lived for decades upon decades as a goddess. That didn't make it any less annoying however.

She was about to resume ranting off her rage when she caught sight of something moving from the corner of her eye, turning to face it. Her face grew red as her eyes fell upon her Master, Ritsuka.

''M-Master?!'' Ereshkigal squeaked out, startling the young man who was in deep thought.

''Ereshkigal?'' Ritsuka murmured, blinking in confusion. ''What are you doing out here?''

''W-Walking!'' She lied weakly, averting her gaze. ''W-Why are you here?''

His lips quirked up. ''Walking too. Sorting my thoughts out and stuff.''

Her Master drew closer, walking towards her while completely unaware she was naked beneath her burgundy cloak. Each step closer only served to make her more nervous as she tried to hide said nervousness. Just when she was about to make an excuse to leave, fate decided to deal its hand.

He tripped on a root.

''W-Whoa!'' Ritsuka yelped, stumbling forwards and she instinctively moved to catch him, only to send both of them to the ground.

Ritsuka groaned, a mumbled apology slipping past his lips before he quickly took note of where his left hand was... and the softness he was groping between his fingers. As he leaned back slightly he noticed Ereshkigal's cloak had fallen off, splaying around her and revealing her nude body to him. Flawless peachy skin, gentle curves, soft round breasts... she was a beauty to behold.

Of course, the moment she realised he was staring and where he was touching, her face exploded into a burning scarlet.

''P-P-P-PERVERT!'' She screamed, kicking him off her and sending him into a tree.

''G-Gah!'' Ritsuka wheezed, falling into a clumsy, disoriented bow. ''S-Sorry! I wasn't looking when I fell!''

Ereshkigal sat up, covering herself with her cloak. ''T-Then don't fall on people!''

''You tried to catch me!'' He defended himself, blushing when his eyes landed on her. ''And why are you naked?!''

''Ishtar did it!''

''Ah... that makes sense...''

Ereshkigal glared at him, a bright blush on her cheeks as she stumbled to her feet, glancing over herself to make sure the cloak covered her fully. Content her nudity was preserved she reluctantly gave him a hand up, pulling him to his feet.

''Let's just get moving.'' She muttered embarrassedly, stomping back towards Chaldea, Ritsuka quietly following.

They walked for nearly half an hour, no more than a few sentences spoken between them. The moment they met each others gaze their faces dusted pink and they looked away, unable to ignore the little 'incident'. The duo were a third of the way there when snow started to fall, rapidly becoming heavier along with the wind picking up. A snowstorm.

Ereshkigal clicked her tongue, grimacing as the cold wind battered against her as they walked up a steep hill. Even nude it wasn't much more than an annoyance... but her Master wasn't a Divine-Heroic Spirit. He was human, and foolishly hadn't dressed for the weather. He'd get frostbite long before they made it back to Chaldea.

Her eyes caught sight of a small indent in the hill. A shallow cave. After a moment she sighed, taking her chances there than walking in the cold and getting her Master killed.

''In here.'' Ereshkigal muttered, grabbing the shivering man's arm and dragging him towards the cave.

The moment they crossed the threshold the pelting wind all but disappeared, becoming a muted howling outside the cave – said cave only going a mere fifteen feet into the hill, providing moderate protection from the cold, though it was far from ideal.

The blonde goddess grumbled some choice words under her breath, sitting down and leaning against the wall, waiting for the storm to pass. A few minutes passed in silence, her eyes wandering to her dear Master, and her brow dipped in concern when she saw him still shivering, though he tried to hide it.

''Idiot...'' Ereshkigal muttered, sighing. ''Come here.''

''H-Huh...?'' Ritsuka stuttered, teeth chattering from the cold.

Ereshkigal blushed, patting the space next to her. ''Sit here. You humans used to do that... right? Share body heat and all?''

Ritsuka blushed but didn't argue, realising she was trying to help him not fall perilously ill. He shuffled closer to her until their shoulders bumped together, both blushing and pointedly not looking at each other lest they make the situation even more embarrassing.

Minutes passed yet his shaking didn't dwindle by much due to so little heat being shared, making Ereshkigal's cheeks go red. She didn't want to do it, but if she didn't her Master would fall ill due to her neglect, or even die due to the cold. Unable to find her voice, she shakily grasped the edge of her cloak and lifted it up, wrapping it around his shoulder and pulling him against her body.

''E-Ereshkigal?'' Ritsuka blushed, trying and failing to not stare at her nude body.

The blonde goddess didn't meet his gaze, her face a bright red. ''S-Shut up... it's so you don't get frostbite, you dummy...''

He didn't try and argue her point, seeing the logic behind it even if it was immensely embarrassing for both of them. While her gaze was fixed on the ground he chanced a look at her, his eyes discreetly roaming over her round breasts and flawless peachy skin. She certainly deserved the title of 'goddess', and it wasn't solely because of her power.

Ereshkigal remained quiet, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. The feeling of his cool body pressed against her side, his left arm just barely brushing against the side of her breast and forcing her to restrain herself lest she smack him up the head. She knew it wasn't intentional; they had to be this close to share body heat, but she felt like if this went on any longer she'd die of embarrassment. As that thought passed through her head she wondered what Ishtar would do in this situation... and her face exploded into an atomic red as she realised what her sister would, in fact, do. An idea that she really wanted to try.

Ritsuka took note of her luminescent blush. ''Hey, you alright?''

Ereshkigal didn't respond, tilting her head up meet his gaze... before darting forwards and kissing him.

His eyes widened in surprise, frozen as he felt her lips press against his. After a second he relaxed, eagerly kissing back. They broke apart for air for only a moment before their lips met in another kiss, pausing only for breath as they made out, their passions rising to the forefront.

Finally they parted, breathing slightly heavier from the sudden make-out session. Ritsuka was the one to speak first. ''Why...?''

''T-To warm you up...'' Ereshkigal muttered, cutely embarrassed. She shifted onto him, sitting on his lap and her naked body resting against him. ''Idiot...''

Their lips met in another kiss, less gentle and more passionate. Ritsuka let his hands slowly shift over her body, resting on her smooth hips. The more they kissed the more he relaxed, letting his hands roam over her flat stomach and daring to ghost over her soft ass, making Ereshkigal shudder from the feeling, but not slap his hands away.

He groped her butt, squeezing the soft skin as they kissed. He slowly grew hard, loving the feeling of her nude body and the taste of her pink lips. Ereshkigal quickly noticed the sudden hardness beneath her, rubbing against her pussy through his pants, and making her internally panic, uncertain how to proceed... before choosing to throw caution to the wind.

Ereshkigal pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly and crawling back, leaving her cloak around him. She leaned down, her nimble fingers fumbling for his zipper, startling her Master.

''Ereshkigal...''

''Shut up.'' The blonde murmured without heat. ''Y-You need to stay warm... and it's my fault you got h-hard...''

Any words were silenced as she got his zipper down, the low buzzing sound filling the cave before his dick popped out, startling Ereshkigal. She stared at his dick with disbelief, his large size taking her aback. After a moment she swallowed her nerves, reaching out and wrapping her delicately-soft hand around his swelling dick, and slowly started to jerk him off.

''A-Ah...'' Ritsuka gasped, shuddering.

Ereshkigal blushed at the sound, licking her suddenly-dry lips and jerking him off with more confidence. Before her eyes she watched as it grew even bigger until it was fully hard and throbbing in her hand, its sheer girth worrying her before she pushed such fears aside. She jerked his large cock off until a bit of pre-cum leaked out the tip, making her curious.

She leaned in, wrapping her pink lips around the tip of his dick and taking it into her mouth. Ritsuka groaned, shuddering as she slowly sunk down on his dick, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock as she swallowed his dick. She managed to take in over half his dick before she stopped, worried about taking any more.

''Nn... Ereshkigal...'' Ritsuka breathed, running his fingers through her hair.

Ereshkigal blushed at his touch, feeling warm at the affectionate gesture. She began sucking in earnest, using all her experience (which wasn't much) to make him feel good. His dick throbbed and twitched in her mouth, the bittersweet taste of pre-cum leaking onto her tongue as she drew him closer to climax. She felt her body grow hotter, a burning desire building in her pelvis as she got turned on.

Ritsuka's sexy groans made the burning desire worse, making her rub her thighs together in a weak attempt to alleviate it, distracting herself with the cock in her mouth. She felt the tip bump against the back of her throat, and she only had two-thirds of his dick inside. In response she wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick, awkwardly rubbing him off as she blew him, something that made his dick twitch erratically.

''Haah... Ereshkigal... I'm going to...'' Ritsuka's words were cut off by a stifled groan, and her eyes widened as thick spurts of cum shot down her throat, forcing her to swallow them. Load after load of thick cum slid down her throat, the need for air slowly growing more important as she swallowed his seed, going as far as jerking him off while sucking the tip, determined to swallow all of it.

Finally he reached his limit, the last of his cum being swallowed by the goddess. She pulled her lips off his dick, gasping in air and wiping the lingering droplets of cum off her lips.

'That tasted... somewhat nice...' Ereshkigal thought privately, blushing at the lewdness of it all.

Regaining her composure, she looked down at his dick... only to be surprised at the sight of his dick, still rock-hard. Despite her disbelief, the burning between her legs encouraged her on, and she crawled back onto his lap, swallowing her nerves as she positioned her bare pussy over his saliva-coated cock.

Before she could drop her hips however, Ritsuka gripped her hips, halting her progress.

''Ereshkigal...'' Ritsuka murmured, panting. ''What... are you doing...?''

''Warming you up...''

''You don't warm someone up by b-blowing them and... having sex with them...'' Ritsuka embarrassedly muttered. ''Why are you... doing this?''

'B-Because I have feelings for you, idiot... isn't it obvious?'' Ereshkigal muttered, looking away with a cutely embarrassed look. ''I know it's not right, for a Servant and Master to be so i-intimate... but I can't shake these feelings-!''

She was cut off as Ritsuka chuckled lightly, making her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She glared at him, sorely tempted to smack him, when he abruptly leaned in and kissed her. She squeaked, stiffening in surprise at the sudden kiss, remaining frozen until he pulled back.

''What a coincidence...'' Her beloved Master smiled lightly. ''I... I like you that way as well, Ereshkigal...''

The moment was ruined as his hard cock brushed against her pussy, making both blush brightly.

''You pervert...'' Ereshkigal muttered almost lovingly, leaning in and capturing his lips in another kiss.

He gladly reciprocated, kissing back and letting his hands wander over her perfect body. Ritsuka groped her butt, eliciting a muffled groan of delight from the goddess as he gently fondled her. He grew bolder, letting his hands shift up her torso until he reached her breasts, cupping them with his hands and squeezing them tenderly.

''Nn...'' Ereshkigal moaned lewdly, rocking her hips and letting her pussy grind against the sensitive tip of his dick.

He fondled her for a little longer before letting one hand slip back down to her hip, his other hand squeezing her boob. Ereshkigal took the hint, pulling back from the kiss and meeting his eye, before lowering her hips.

''Ah...'' She moaned softly, her wet pussy easily accepting his dick. She sunk down on his dick until half his dick filled her pussy, her inner walls clenching his shaft tightly.

Ritsuka kissed her again, muffling her sweet moans as her pussy seized around his cock, pushing her down as far as he dared. After giving herself a moment to adjust to his girth she started moving, lifting her hips up until only the tip of his dick remained inside of her, only to drop her hips back down, impaling herself on his cock.

''Mmph!'' Ereshkigal moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rode his cock.

Ritsuka groaned in reply, squeezing her soft breast between his fingers, his thumb running over her pink nipple. Each time he did her pussy squeezed his dick pleasantly, a shudder running through her perfect body while he fondled her ass at the same time.

He bucked his hips slightly, thrusting up into her waiting pussy and eliciting a sharp moan of pleasure from Ereshkigal. She bounced on his dick eagerly, her breasts bouncing with the motion and squeezing her dick each time she nearly let it slip out of her heavenly pussy. They broke apart for air, gasping as pleasure overrode their composures and left them a lust-filled mess, desperate for any and all pleasure.

Ereshkigal mewled, feeling his dick twitch inside her pussy. He released her breast and instead gripped her hips with both hands, and a yelp escaped her as he suddenly lifted her off his cock and pushed her back.

''Nn!'' Ereshkigal grunted as her back hit the cool stone floor, Ritsuka spreading her legs before plunging his rock-hard cock back into her. ''Ah~!''

Without preamble he resumed fucking her, ramming his large dick into her pussy. Ereshkigal moaned as he slammed into her repetitively, blushing darkly as he loomed over and dominated her - reversing their roles. Her pussy burned with desire, body twitching as her orgasm slowly drew closer, making her both nervous and excited. She didn't bother restraining her moans, lustfully crying out as he slammed into her roughly.

''Ah... Ereshkigal...'' Ritsuka groaned, lifting one hand from her hip and gripping her breast again, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

''Nnaah...'' She gasped, her pussy seizing around his throbbing cock.

Ritsuka tried to hold out as long as possible, his thrusts becoming shorter as primal desperation egged him on, resisting the urge to cum inside her for a few blissful seconds. The feeling of her pussy squeezing his dick, her sexy cries as he pounded into her, the way her beautiful breasts heaved and bounced about, it was all too much. All of it combined pushed his stamina to its limit, until he came undone. Fortunately Ereshkigal wasn't far behind.

''Ah~! Master~!'' Ereshkigal cried out blissfully, wrapping her legs around his waist as he plunged into her pussy, driving her to the edge. ''Mm~! I'm- AH~!''

With a sharp cry Ereshkigal came, spasming on his cock as he pounded her flower. Ritsuka groaned when her pussy tightened around his cock, squeezing him desperately and tipping him over the edge. He didn't hold back, shuddering and rolling his hips forwards, dumping spurt after spurt of cum into her pussy as it milked him for all he had.

His orgasm subsided a moment later, Ritsuka groaning as he collapsed atop Ereshkigal, panting heavily. ''T-That...''

''...felt amazing.'' Ereshkigal finished, eliciting a weary chuckle from her Master.

They shared a tired kiss, parting for breath. Ereshkigal groaned as he pulled out of her, feeling warmth trickle down her thighs as his cum leaked out of her.

''Hey... the snow stopped.'' Ritsuka noted, prompting Ereshkigal to glance towards the mouth of the small cave – and his words were true; the snowstorm had ceased.

''Guess we should go...'' Ereshkigal muttered, expression tightening as she stumbled to her feet. The aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her, making her knees weak but she pushed past it and wrapped her cloak back around her nude body.

Ritsuka took a minute to catch his breath, putting his dick back in his pants before rising to his feet as well. Together they ventured to the mouth of the cave, Ritsuka shivering slightly at the temperature before they resumed their journey back to Chaldea.

They didn't get very far before Ereshkigal took note of something. Namely the bulge in Ritsuka's pants.

''Are you still hard...?'' Ereshkigal asked in disbelief. She was pretty sure he was supposed to go soft after a single round, not still being ready to go after two.

Ritsuka blushed embarrassedly. ''S-Sorry...''

Ereshkigal sighed, fixing hm with a flat stare. ''Geez... make it quick then.''

Without further delay Ereshkigal let go of her cloak, letting it pool at her feet and exposing her nude body to him... in the middle of a snow-covered forest. Where someone might just happen to walk by. Her cheeks quickly began a dark red as she realised that, but made no move to pick up her cloak.

Ritsuka swallowed, unzipping his pants and letting his dick pop out. Ereshkigal leaned her back against a tree, averting her gaze cutely while reaching down and spreading her pussy with two fingers. He didn't hesitate any longer, crossing the remaining distance and lining his cock up, before spearing it inside.

''Mm!'' Ereshkigal let out a stifled moan, shuddering as her pussy was filled again.

Holding her hips Ritsuka didn't wait, bucking his hips and thrusting into Ereshkigal's waiting pussy, sending pleasant tremors running through the blonde goddess. Her back rubbed against the tree as he pounded into her, a rush of excitement filling her at the 'dangerous' feeling of doing it in the open, where anyone could see. As if to encourage the possibility she let her head loll to the side, moaning lewdly as her Master fucked her.

The cold air was slowly taking effect on her body, even if she didn't feel it – her pretty pink nipples becoming hard, something Ritsuka didn't hesitate to exploit, one hand darting up and groping her breast, squishing it between his fingers.

''Haah~!'' Ereshkigal mewled, her juices leaking down his cock. ''M-Master~!''

Ritsuka groaned, slowing his thrusts long enough to lift her left leg up, before resuming his fucking in earnest. Ereshkigal moaned throatily at the sudden angle change, new spikes of white-hot pleasure racing through her body. Her arms wrapped around the thin tree for support, gasps and moans slipping liberally out of her mouth as pleasure overrode her composure, giving into her lust.

Wet smacking filled the air, her juices cold to the touch as they slowly dribbled down her legs, his throbbing cock stirring her pussy up and driving her insane. Due to the angle he couldn't fit as much of his dick inside, but that only made it more exciting as he rammed his dick into her rapidly, stuffing her pussy with his shaft.

She felt a twinge in her pelvis followed by a burning rush, Ereshkigal's eyes widened as her orgasm rapidly rushed to the forefront. ''M-M-Mast- AHHH~!''

Ereshkigal's sharp cry of pleasure filled the air as she came for the second time, her pussy squeezing his cock desperately. However unlike last time Ritsuka held out, groaning as her pussy spasmed around his dick as she rode out her orgasm, still thrusting into her trembling pussy and prolonging her orgasm.

Feeling his own orgasm begin to bubble he suddenly pulled out of her, the cold air hitting his wet cock. Not giving the disoriented Ereshkigal a time to react he spun her around, both her feet on the ground and bending her over, before slamming back into her leaking flower.

''AH!'' Ereshkigal cried out. ''S-Stop, I'm still sensit- Mm!''

Ritsuka didn't hold back, holding her hips as he pounded into her like she was the last woman on Earth, his orgasm quickly drawing closer. Ereshkigal's sweet moans echoed around them as he fucked her, dragging him closer to the edge as he tried and failed to hold out for just a little longer.

Ereshkigal shuddered, nails digging into the tree before her as her legs nearly gave out, a mini-orgasm rushed through her. Ritsuka groaned as her pussy strangled his throbbing cock and he came, filling her pussy with his seed for the second time that day.

''Mm~!'' Ereshkigal mewled lewdly, shaking and nearly collapsing as she endured the mini-climax, the hands on her hips the main reason she hadn't outright collapsed.

Ritsuka groaned, his orgasms subsiding and leaving him shaking. Feeling his legs about to give out he pulled out of her pussy, collapsing back onto the snow and leaving Ereshkigal to slide down the tree to join him, her dazed moan muffled by the snow she now laid in.

They remained near-silent for a few minutes, simply gasping in air as they recovered from their powerful orgasms, before Ereshkigal managed to summon the strength to sit up and crawl over to him, laying against him.

''You... damnable... pervert...'' The goddess muttered with traces of fondness, humming when he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. ''Can you make it... back to Chaldea... without... being a horny idiot...?''

Ritsuka grinned sheepishly, making Ereshkigal sigh.

X-x-X

A little over two hours later, the duo returned to Chaldea. And Ishtar was there to greet them.

''Hello~ sister~'' Ishtar sang with only a tiny bit of mocking undertone, smirking at the blonde goddess.

To Ishtar's surprise, Ereshkigal only shot her a smug smile and intertwined her fingers with Ritsuka's, before both passed her and headed back towards their rooms, leaving Ishtar standing alone in the entryway.

''Huh.'' She intoned, blinking. ''What's up with her...?''

[END]


End file.
